Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the second chapter of the twenty-first episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito". Plot (In Snowy Plains) *Esequiel: Gosh, i'm really getting starve. *Josesito: Not this again. We ate fish together. *Montay: But you stole it from me. What can you say? *Esequiel and Josesito: *respect to Montay* Sorry. *Montay: Good. *Esequiel: And why did you have to stare at us? *Montay: It wasn't me. *Josesito: Boys, we can't fight over here. There skuas around. *Montay: Skuas? I didn't see any of them. *Esequiel: Where are we going? *Josesito: To Snow Hill Island. *Montay: Strange. You really need Shippo for this. *Esequiel: Yeah, we got there so fast. (In Snow Hill Island) *Esequiel: So where are we at? *Josesito: Don't know. *Montay: I see a cave. *Esequiel: A cave is just a cave Montay. *Josesito: No, Ice Cavern. *Montay: Then, let's go there. (Inside Snow Hill Cavern) *Esequiel: I hope this have everything. *Josesito: There is nothing. *Montay: Yeah, i run away to went there before. *Esequiel: Well, since the class field trip, they got a tickle torment and Mumble was there. *Montay: But what about the chairs? *Esequiel: Junk. *Josesito: I believe. (Sounds were coming from talking and steps) *Esequiel: What is that? *Montay: We have to hide! (Esequiel, Montay and Josesito hide on the hole and block it with a snowball when Rio, Coach Oro and Dantel came by) *Rio: Hello? *Dantel: Oro, what do we need to bring? *Coach Oro: We need the chairs for the upcoming football game tonight. *Rio: There it is. *Dantel: Come on, this thing is so heavy. (Rio, Coach Oro and Dantel were holding the chairs as they leave the cavern) *Esequiel: Okay, all clear. *Josesito: Are you sure, those P.E coaches steal your stuff when we hear them? *Esequiel: No, that emperor penguin you told me stole my inventions. *Montay: Maybe it's Shippo. *Esequiel: He don't even steal! *Montay: I know, Mumble want to use them for a party. *Esequiel: NO! HE'S USELESS! (A emperor penguin chick was coming by) *Esequiel: Hide again. (Esequiel, Montay and Josesito hide on the hole again and block it with the same snowball when Shippo came by) *Shippo: Hello? Anyone there? (In the hole) *Montay: This is like a small cave. *Josesito: Shhhh. *Montay: Sorry. *Esequiel: Just in case, Shippo won't see us. (Shippo was hearing the noise) *Shippo: Hello? I know your in there. *Josesito: *acting like a boss* LISTEN UP SHIPPO, THERE IS NO TIME TO FULL AROUND! *Shippo: Hey! How did you know my name. *Esequiel: As the famous Esequiel. We are very special. *Shippo: I know your not Esequiel. *Esequiel: It's *break the snowball* US! *Shippo: Adelie penguins? *Esequiel: I'm Esequiel, this is Josesito, we are chicks again by mistake. *Shippo: And you must be Montay. *Montay: Yeah. *Shippo: Very interesting for you three. (An horn noise was appearing toward the chicks) *Esequiel: What was that? *Montay: Oh boy, a musical is gonna play. *Shippo: No! Strangers! (As everyone is moving back from the strangers, it was just only Vikram, Leonard, Gorgen and Franko) *Vikram: Listen up people! Tell me WHERE PENGUIN-LAND IS? *Male Emperor Penguin #1: You got exiled there. *Male Emperor Penguin #2: Yeah. *Female Emperor Penguin #1: Go somewhere else. *Vikram: I have not been there before. I went to Emperor-Land, what had happen? *Leonard: Tell us the truth! *Female Emperor Penguin #2: Emperor-Land was destroyed by huge walls of ice and snow. The whole colony move to Penguin-Land as there new home. *Vikram: Mumble! Noah! ESEQUIEL! I WILL KILL THOSE GUYS AND DESTROY ANTARCTICA! *Esequiel: Oh no, we're caught! *Shippo: Hide! (The four chicks were going in a crowd to hide while everything get disturbed in here) *Male Emperor Penguin #3: Watch it! *Male Emperor Penguin Chick #1: It's him, the chick hero with his friends. *Male Emperor Penguin Chick #2: Go on. (The male chick send the four chicks to Vikram) *Esequiel: Hello? *Leonard: Is that a fan or something? *Franko: The Son of Esequiel? *Vikram: NO! Esequiel, i believe it's you. *Esequiel: Did you stole my stuff on the last two days? *Vikram: Oh yes....For revenge. *Esequiel: Why did you stole everything if you wanted to share of tickleness and niceness? *Vikram: I steal people stuff from Paulet Island, Cape Adare and Snow Hill Island! *Montay: Ahhh! You ruined my life! *Josesito: You stole my walking rock stick! *Shippo: Get our stuff back! *Vikram: Huh? You must be Phoenix's kid. *Shippo: DAD! HE'S BOTHERING ME! *Vikram: Wah, wah, wah, he's out looking for his brother Mumble HappyFeet. *Esequiel: At least, you have a good memory. *Vikram: Or...NOT! (Everyone got shocked) *Montay: Will all of you shut up? *Shippo: He's out fishing in the wild. *Vikram: So Shippo, i was exiled from Emperor-Land. But i was planning to blow up your colony at last to be out new home. *Shippo: You can't do that mister! *Vikram: I see.....my backstory. (When a flashback begin on Vikram's backstory, it was showing off on Emperor-Land) *School Assistant: Hello class, have anyone seen Vikram. *Male Chick #1: I don't know. *Female Chick #1: Who knows. *Male Chick #2: Why anyone needs him. (Vikram come up the ice block) *Vikram: Hello penguins. *School Assistant: You may act now. *Vikram: I have a nice trick for you. I have fish. *Female Chick #2: Give me one. *Vikram: No, i have a ice stick, and another three of the fishes with a four. *Male Chick #3: Lame. *Vikram: No, watch this. (Khachaturian's "Sabre Dance" plays; Vikram begins juggling a ice stick and fishes) *Vikram: See? Ta da! *Male Chick #4: BOO! *Vikram: Did you see a ghost? NO! I HATE THIS PLACE! *Kathleen: Everyone, the tap dancing penguin is on the loose! *Vikram: No, the wee hippity-hopper. *Kathleen: Everyone, look and see! It's Mumble HappyFeet! (Everyone including the school assistant is watching Mumble tap dancing on the ice block and everyone cheered for him) *Gloria: Go Mumble! Go! *Seymour: The best man in my life! *Vikram: No! No! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (Vikram uses a ice stick and throw it to the whole school and ended up cracking and breaking the place) *Mumble: Guys? *Miss Viola: No! Our beautiful school is destroyed. *Mumble: Vikram, you respect! *Vikram: You ugly nasty penguin! You don't even sing! I want to kill you all of Emperor-Land! *Everyone: *shocked more* *Principal Indigo: VIKRAM! YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM PENGUIN ELEMENTARY FOREVER! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT! *Vikram: Dead meat? (For years, Vikram has no family, he is now an adult and he dosen't deserve to graduate on Penguin Elementary) *Vikram: Now, since everyone is graduating soon, i will blow up the new cave that they open. My sweet revenge is here at last. (Vikram put a bomb at the new cave and it began to blow it up itself) *Everyone: *shocked* *Elder: WHO DID THIS? *Mumble: It was Vikram! *Noah: Mumble, you had no choice of what your enemy had done when you were a bad egg. *Vikram: First of all. I destroy the cave when you expelled me at Penguin Elementary. *Noah: EXILE! *Vikram: No. (Vikram has been exiled and leaves Emperor-Land for good. The flashback was over) *Vikram: With everything i done. I want REVENGE! *Josesito: With no other choice. You know it. *Esequiel: Get a life or something else with your friends. *Vikram: No, no, NO! *punch Esequiel to the snow* *Montay: Guys, ATTACK! (Montay, Shippo and Josesito begin to fight off Leonard, Gorgen and Franko) *Esequiel: Not my friends too. *Vikram: Now you will pay for that. (Everyone is shocked when Vikram appear to fight Esequiel, snow were falling off from the fight when Montay kicked Leonard's back) *Leonard: You should feel about that! *Montay: Let's try and see. (Esequiel and Vikram fight over the cliffs when the ice is falling apart) *Esequiel: Give my stuff back now! *Vikram: Never! Snow Hill Island will be bombed away like i did to the cave of Emperor-Land. *Esequiel: Emperor-Land is gone. And you should know it. *Vikram: I would love to see about that. *Esequiel: Now i'm in the top. *Vikram: In the top? How would you even feel from? *Esequiel: Nothing. *Vikram: Very well, i would kill you off and your glasses are mine. *Esequiel: So, how your wife? *Vikram: I've NEVER BEEN MARRIED! *Esequiel: Do you have a heartsong? *Vikram: NO! I WAS A ABANDON CHICK! *Esequiel: Oh, Hugh was abandoned from his family a long time. *Vikram: Now you pay from my feeling. (Josesito was fighting off Franko by slaping and kicking him) *Joseisto: Shippo, what's the clue? *Shippo: We fight hard and get what's ours back. *Josesito: Yes, we can do it as well. (Shippo and Josesito uses their spin tornado attack on Gorgen and Franko and ended up by being defeating from the chicks) *Shippo: Yes! *Josesito: It's working. (Back with Montay fighting Leonard, Montay uses a punch on Leonard and got defeated) *Montay: Ah ha! *Shippo: Montay, we won. *Josesito: The fight was easy than Esequiel fighting Mr. Leandro. *Montay: Not on my watch. Let's cut to the chase. Where is our friend Esequiel? *Josesito: I'm back on chickhood. The Emperorhood is close to Snow Hill Island. *Shippo: It what Atticus calls it. But it is Penguin-Land. (Vikram kicks Esequiel to the mountains and an earthquake occurs in the three mountains) *Montay: Oh no. *Shippo: Jump! (Montay, Shippo and Josesito jump off the three mountains cracking apart. When they land, it was only snow) *Montay: Okay, we can go back home. *Josesito: ESEQUIEL! I LOST HIM! *Montay: You drive me nuts. Where is he?" (Esequiel appear but his glasses are missing) *Esequiel: Gosh. this is like water to me. Where are my glasses? *Montay: Come on, don't let Vikram steal them. (Vikram stare a glare at the chicks) *Vikram: Esequiel, you should feel my revenge, THE NEXT TIME WE MET! (The Robot Penguins arrive to pick up Leonard, Gorgen and Franko) *Vikram: Take me home to the Death Ice. (The Robot Penguins also take Vikram and the others back to the Death Ice) *Esequiel: Found my glasses *put them on*. *Montay: Shoot, they got away with this. *Shippo: I hear him saying Death Ice, what is the Death Ice about? *Esequiel: The Moon?! It's gone! Vikram may has transform it into a lab with his stupid Death Ice! *Montay: I think, he move the moon somewhere. *Shippo: I think you're right. *Esequiel: For now on, we need help. *Shippo: Erik can know something about Vikram. Mumble learns anything from him. *Montay: Come on, Penguin-Land is closer to home. *Shippo: Lets get going, then! (In Snowy Plains, they were back looking for Penguin-Land) *Esequiel: The Sun, is melting the snow, what can we do? *Shippo: We keep on looking for Penguin-Land. *Montay: Alright, i get it. *Shippo: In that case, let's keep on going! (Meanwhile in the Death Ice) *Robot Guard: MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! (A line of robot penguins were moving on) *Vikram: Gosh, what had happen? *Leonard: We will defeated ago. *Franko: These chicks will pay for this. *Gorgen: At least, we can still steal people stuff. *Vikram: That's not true at all. I want to stop Esequiel for this! *Robot Penguin: Calm Down Vikram, you do this another day. *Vikram: No! I won't! I will destroy everything they had in Antarctica. Mumble will pay for everything he done over a year. *Leonard: While sore of things are completed, we can celebrate with fear. *Vikram: Not the fear! Gosh, do you really have to say this over and over? *Leonard: No. *Vikram: Get use to it. (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: So Gloria, we don't get anyone who was exiled. *Gloria: Right, i felt bad for Vikram who caused the bads of Emperor-Land. (Far-foward, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito are almost there) *Esequiel: Penguin-Land, we need help. *Montay: That's right, we need help. *Shippo: Help is on the loose! *Josesito: Now the penguins are getting it. (Back on land) *Atticus: Bo, do you sense something? *Bo: Atticus, what are you doing? *Atticus: Erik need to talk with you. *Erik: Bo, we made a snowmen together. *Bo: Wow, that's so beautiful. (When Bo saw the snowmen, four chicks arrive on land) *Esequiel: Okay, where was i? *Josesito: Come on, the grown-ups will find out. *Montay: Hide on that snowmen. (Four chicks were hiding on the snowmen) *Slikk: So Erik, you're rocking with everything? *Erik: No. (In the snowmen) *Esequiel: Um......Ah, ah. *Montay: Move! *Esequiel: *sneeze* AH SHOO! (The snowmen head fall off and reveal to be Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Erik: Ahhhhhh! *Slikk: What the heck are you doing here? *Montay: Nothing, what is wrong is you? *Esequiel: Maybe, he's not a robot. *Shippo: Erik. *Erik: Shippo, what have you done to my snowmen! *Shippo: I didn't do it, it was Esequiel. *Erik: Esequiel? That chick is from the future or something. *Esequiel: No, it's me and Josesito, we invented something bad. We are chicks again. No other choice is to fight Vikram. *Erik: Vikram? No! That emperor was a bad boy. *Slikk: Who cares? Cut the limbo. *Shippo: Look, we need to get everyone we can to help us stop the bad boy and his robots. *Slikk: What? I'm not the bad boy. *Esequiel: I know your not the bad boy, Vikram is. *Slikk: Vikram? Who is he? *Shippo: He is a thief who likes to steal other penguins' stuff. *Josesito: Paulet Island got robbed and we need to do something. *Esequiel: Defeat him and save the world. *Shippo: Alright! (The crane suddenly trying to steal the glacier of Penguin-Land) *Bouncer: Noah, Look! *Noah: No! It can not be! (It was reveal to be Vikram who has stealing the glacier with Esequiel's Rocket Ship) *Esequiel: My rocket ship! *Josesito: The theft! He's here! *Mumble: Vikram? What is he doing here? *Gloria: I don't know, he's in Esequiel's Rocket Ship. *Esequiel: You stop right there Vikram. *Vikram: NEVER! THE GLACIER WILL BE MINE AND USE IT FOR A SECRET WEAPON TO DESTROY THE WHOLE WORLD! *Esequiel: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (Esequiel hold on to the glacier when the glacier breaks to be owned by Vikram) *Esequiel: You! Penguin stealer! You can't do that! *Noah: How did he find us there! *Montay: Noah! Esequiel and Josesito are chicks again, it's the true. *Noah: How impossible that is. (Esequiel was climbing on the ice but he felt when the snow is melting and Vikram steals the glacier of Penguin-Land) *Vikram: See you all at Adélie Mall. (Esequiel felt down the hill with everyone looking at him) *Montay: Esequiel No! *Shippo: Are you okay? *Esequiel: No, he's going to the Adélie Mall. *Montay: We need to do something about it. *Mumble: Guys, what had happen? *Esequiel: Vikram stole Noah's glacier to stand on and it's stolen by Vikram. *Noah: Vikram?! No! It can not be. *Elder 1: He was exiled once. *Elder 2: He blow up the cave from Emperor-Land. *Elder 3: And how would he even like us if the Doomberg block everything from Emperor-Land being destroyed? *Seymour: Listen, we can't fight as a family together. *Kathleen: We are family. *Terry: Family is a pack of a group. *Esequiel: Guys calm down, if you want everything back, you need to be patient. *Mumble: Like Last Time. *Erik: Shippo, why are you doing this? *Shippo: Erik stay here, i'm going with the adelies to get help. They are my friends. *Montay: Don't worry Erik, Cho Cho is my heart. Boadicea is your heart too. We need to save our lifes from doing it. *Erik: You guys can count on me. *Esequiel: Okay Penguin-Land, we will get everything back from Vikram, we will respect him about the homelands. One, two, three. *run with Montay, Shippo and Josesito* GO! (Everyone cheered when the heroes are going to the Adélie Mall to find Vikram. In Adélie Mall, Vikram arrive to put his glacier in the top leaving his new rocket ship there) *Esequiel: Okay, this is it. *Shippo: I think, the mall is for adelie penguins only. *Montay: No, look! (Vikram jump on the ice and breaks in the mall) *Esequiel: We can't let anyone down and the chicks has to be safe! *Josesito: Come on, the crying is on the loose! (When the chicks enter the mall, they were shocked about the beautiful floors and places) *Esequiel: Wow. *Josesito: This is so cool. *Montay: Let's travel what this place could look like. (In the mall, they travel around exploring. Esequiel went to a glasses store to see some glasses to try out.) *Esequiel: Check this baby out. (Montay went to a haircuts place with adelie penguin chicks losing their feathers) *Montay: Interesting. (Shippo is in a dance club dancing to "Hamster Dance" as everyone cheered for him. Josesito is in a food place with a lot of food places to go. There is a fish tank with a fish show in it. Closer to the mall, Vikram in his diving suit is planning to eat all of the fishes) *Vikram: Ha...ha...ha. (Back in the glasses store) *Esequiel: My stuff has to be there somewhere. *Glasses Store Manager: Hello there. Anything you like to get? *Esequiel: Have you seen Vikram? *Glasses Store Manager: No, i don't know what that is. *Esequiel: It's the Emperor Penguin Theft. (Back at the haircuts place) *Montay: Feathers? What are they doing in the floor? *Male Chick: Don't touch them. *Adult Penguin: He's right, they're going to the garbage. *Montay: Nah, never mind, i'm out. *Male Chick: Bye fella. (Back at the Dance Club, everyone was dancing to "Celebrate by Pitbull" with everyone holding Shippo as the king) *Everyone: HE'S THE KING! HE'S THE KING! HE'S THE KING! HE'S THE KING! (Back at the food place) *Josesito: Where is the fish show! *Fish Show Manager: The Fish Show is on your left. *Josesito: Thanks. (Far off inside the mall, Vikram is taking a fish from the bucket and eating them) *Vikram: The world will be hypnotized and everyone will love me forever as the king. *Adult Penguin: I always want to be the king. *Vikram: *move the adult adelie penguin* Back off. *Adult Penguin: Huh? (Back at the Glasses Store) *Glasses Store Manager: With the wonders of hope, you have everything in your heart. *Montay: Esequiel! *Esequiel: Huh? *Glasses Store Manager: Wait a minute, your not the Esequiel i know. *Esequiel: It's me. Don't tell anyone. *Glasses Store Manager: Okay, rock on! *Montay: Bye, gotta go. *Esequiel: We have to find Shippo. (Back at the Dance Club, the music "My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas" was playing) *Shippo: *singing* And no one dances with My Humps My Humps, my humps, humps" *Esequiel: Shippo! We going to find Josesito. *Montay: Vikram has to be there somewhere. (Esequiel and Montay saw a guy similar to Vikram and got furious) *Esequiel: VIKRAM!!! (Esequiel jumps on the Emperor mascot and from falling, it was a adelie penguin wearing a emperor penguin bobble head) *Esequiel: *giggles* Oops-Eeps. You loved Emperor Penguins. *Adelie Penguin Mascot: GET OUT OF MY PLACE! *Esequiel: No! It's me Esequiel! (The music stops when everyone got shocked at Esequiel. Montay and Shippo got shocked too.) *Adelie Penguin Mascot: You must....be....an...IMPOSTOR?! *Everyone: *shocked more* *Male Adelie Penguin: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! *Montay: Stop it all! It was his fault and mistake. *Shippo: Yeah, Vikram is at the mall and we have to stop him right away. *Adelie Penguin Mascot: Vikram? I've seen him in ages of blowing up the malls. He was one bad teenager around Penguin-Land's history. *Esequiel: I will kill him. Who agree with me? *Everyone (except Montay and Shippo): NO! THAT'S BAD! *Esequiel: But he steal your stuff. *Adelie Penguin Mascot: ARREST THAT CHICK! (Adelie Penguin polices break in the mall to stop Esequiel and Montay) *Montay: SETTLE IT IN SMASH! (Montay and Esequiel begin to fight off the adelie penguin polices and everyone run in panic) *Shippo: Guys? Do something! *Esequiel: Shippo, your a emperor penguin, you can smash the ice you want. *Adelie Penguin Police #1: AN EMPEROR PENGUIN IN THE MALL?! *Adelie Penguin Police #2: *calling on his walky-talky* Boss, come here. There's a emperor penguin in the mall. *Shippo: No! *Esequiel: RUN! *Adelie Penguin Police #3: AFTER THEM! (Meanwhile in the Fish Show of the food place) *Fish Show Announcer: Ladies and Gentleguins, here come the most popular show in the Adélie Mall, the Mermaid Penguins! (The Mermaid Penguins show was about to start when the clams open up to see female adelie penguin chicks with their mermaid clothes) *Josesito: Oh babe. *Male Chick: Hey there, join with the mermaids ladies' man. *Josesito: Ladies' Man? I had no idea what is that? *Male Chick: Shhh.....Follow me. (Closer there, Vikram was steping in sneaking) *Vikram: Come to papa. (Back in the hall, Esequiel, Montay and Shippo were fighting the polices) *Esequiel: What can we do? *Montay: Go to the aquarium! *Shippo: Right. (After the polices were defeated, The Boss of Adélie Mall and two security guard were watching Esequiel, Montay and Shippo running) *Adélie Mall Boss: Stop after them! (In the food place) *Male Chick: This is the bathroom, get dress. *Josesito: But that a mermaid costume, i want to dress as a fish and defeat Vikram. *Male Chick: We don't have time, dress it quick. *Josesito: I will. (During the mermaid show, Vikram was coming by to the crowd) *Vikram: Oh my little mermaids, i will stop you whatever you are. (In the aquarium place) *Esequiel: That so many fishes they capture. *Montay: Hurry quick! (A leopard seal was held captured and saw Esequiel to recognize him) *Leopard Seal: I know you from somewhere. *Adélie Mall Boss: I capture you now! *Shippo: Hey Leopard Seal, shake my popo! *Montay: What?! Shippo, you can't do that! (The Leopard Seal break the glass and the fishes were escapaing though) *Adélie Mall Boss: AAAAHHHHHHHH! (The Leopard Seal growls mad at the Adélie Mall Boss and chases after him and his two security guards) *Esequiel: Are you crazy? First, the leopard seal, and then, Vikram? *Montay: Who cares, Josesito is at the food place you know. *Shippo: Leopard Seal, turn left! (The Gang including the Adélie Mall Boss is going left. Back at the food place) *Male Chick: You're up penguin. (Josesito appear with his mermaid costume. It had pink hair, a red bra, and a blue tail) *Male Chick: Oh, you just mermaid my day. *Josesito: Ugh. *Male Chick: Attention everyone, take this picture for me. (The Male Adelie Penguin chick move Josesito to the whole crowd and everyone is looking at him giving many likes) *Female Chick: Oh brother, that was awazing. *Adult Penguin: Well honey, what do you think? *Adult Penguin Wife: He's so beautiful. (Vikram finally stop everyone) *Vikram: Everyone stop! *pulls out a microphone* I SAID, STOP!!! (Everyone at the Adélie Mall is looking at Vikram) *Male Chick: Huh? An emperor penguin in the mall? *Vikram: Ladies and Gentleguins, I am Mumble HappyFeet in my diving suit! (Everyone cheered to Vikram believing that he is Mumble HappyFeet tap dancing) *Vikram: Boys, take it away. *Adult Penguin: *grab Josesito* Hey, what are you doing there? Get in the show *put him in the tank* (The ladies were looking at him) *Josesito: Um.....hi? (Back in the chase) *Adélie Mall Boss: Ha! You will never catch me all! *Leopard Seal: *growls* *Esequiel: Don't make him mad. Don't make him mad. *Montay: MOVE!!! (The Gang appear attacking Vikram) *Vikram: *stick on the ice* You monsters! *Adélie Mall Boss: YOU! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! *Esequiel: What the? What is Josesito doing here? He's not a girl. *Montay: He's crossdressing and that show is only for girls. *Shippo: We have to do something. *Adélie Mall Boss: Do you really think, you have a son with you on the two chick? *Vikram: No! *the crack appear cracking on the walls when Vikram got out* *Security Guard #1: Sir, there nothing that we can do. *Security Guard #2: He's getting real mad. (Vikram tap on the ice when the crack appear on him and fall into the water when the floor is getting flooded) *Adélie Mall Boss: HOLY COW! (Vikram in the water pipes take off his diving suit and go after the tank) *Fish Show Announcer: You may notice that the floor is flooded and parents, may sure that you hold the chicks. *Shippo: Hurry up! Make the show end! (The Adélie Mall Boss and his security guards pick up Esequiel, Montay and Shippo) *Adélie Mall Boss: You have to wait. (Inside the tank, Vikram appear laughing to see that the water is draining) *Fish Shoe Announcer: What the? *Vikram: Show over. I am not Mumble, but i am VIKRAM THE EMPEROR THEFT! *Esequiel: Josesito! *Adélie Mall Boss: The kids. (Six penguins show up to see what's happening to the tank) *Esequiel: Josesito, stay with me. *Josesito: Help me guys. (The hole break more with Vikram holding up a vacuum cleaner) *Vikram: I am the monster of Antarctica! Today Esequiel, Tomorrow, Mumble HappyFeet! *Montay: Josesito! Look out! (All the mermaid penguins with Josesito got sucked in the vacuum cleaner) *Vikram: Leopard Seal, do me a favor and attack the penguins! (The Leopard Seal growls with everyone screaming in panic and leaving the Adélie Mall except for the six penguins staying againist Vikram) *Vikram: Follow me to the hole! *Adélie Mall Boss: The hole! Let's go for it. (In the flooded water, there is Bill and Will swimming) *Bill: What is this? *Will: Ooh...Leopard Seal. (Bill and Will bite the leopard seal and get even madder to chase Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, the Adélie Mall Boss and his two security guards in the hole. The crack was appearing in the snow causing Antarctica an earthquake) *Ramón: What is that? *Hugh: I don't know. *Lovelace: Stay cover! *Sven: Everyone cover your heads. (In the Adélie Mall, the robots pick up the rocket ship and the glacier back to the Death Ice. In the hole) *Esequiel: Josesito, i'm comin'! *Vikram: You will never find me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Montay: Come on, the leopard seal is closer to us! (The leopard seal get super mad and Bill and Will hold on to him riding) *Bill: THIS IS AWESOME! *Will: WE ARE ONE IN A KRILLION! (The hole get cracking wider and wider to Vikram) *Vikram: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. This is fun! (As everyone got out of the hole, they landed to a lake and have the leopard seal land with Bill on the left and Will on the right in the ice having three gentoo penguin chicks seeing them) *Three Gentoo Penguins: Yay! (Underwater water) *Esequiel: Okay, your over Vikram! *Vikram: Have a problem! *Adélie Mall Boss: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE LAST TIME! *Vikram: No! (The vacuum cleaner captures the Adélie Mall Boss and the two security guards. Josesito appear trying to escape blocking the Adélie Mall Boss and the two security guards.) *Josesito: Out of the way! (The vacuum cleaner free all the mermaid penguins out) *Vikram: No! (The Robot Penguin arrive with his own rocket ship to free Vikram and his new vacuum cleaner) *Vikram: YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! (They return to the Death Ice and the mermaid penguins remove their clothes off of them) *Josesito: Gosh, i will never wear them again. *Adélie Mall Boss: Guys, out of the water. (As everyone leaves the water, the leopard seal got in the water) *Will: That was quick. *Bill: Let's go in somewhere else. (In the lake) *Esequiel: That cliff was crazy for us. (The hole pops out with water and make Bill and Will splash) *Bill and Will: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Esequiel: Weird. *Adélie Mall Boss: Come on kids, let's return to your parents. (The Adélie Mall Boss and the security guards leave with the kids) *Esequiel: They left without us. *Montay: That was one bad adventure for us. *Josesito: At least, we need to do something. *Shippo: Maybe, we can go back to Penguin-Land. *Esequiel: But we failed. *Josesito: Failed again. *Montay: You guys are not losers! You are heroes. *Shippo: Easy for you to say. We still failed at the warning that we tried to give. *Esequiel: Come on, Lovelace can learn how to defeat the thefts. *Shippo: Let's go! (Back at the Death Ice) *Vikram: Gosh, we survive. *Franko: Vikram, did you capture many stuff? *Vikram: No. *Gorgen: Mmmmm....the nacho cheese is awesome. *Vikram: Forget with your stupid nachos! Attention robots, report to my announcement. (All of the robots appear to be listening to Vikram) *Robot Penguin: Anything you like to start. *Leonard: go ahead. *Vikram: Ladies and Gentleguins, the most powerful secret weapon is here! It will be used to destroy the whole world as the monster take over and the baby will lose for all. *Robots: *cheers* *Vikram: *tears happily* I created you guys. Some of you guys are recreated by me and taken from a alien named Beny. *Robots: *cheers* *Vikram: Now! The Most Secret Powerful Weapon Is, THE GLACIER LASER DESTROYER 10000! *Robots: *cheers more* *Vikram Let me test it out. (The Glacier Laser Destroyer 10000 opens up outside from the Death Ice) *Vikram: Now, from the big screen, it will show you how it works. We are not going to destroy Antarctica yet. But i will show you where to destroy a place. (The power of The Glacier Laser Destroyer 10000 was lighting up) *Vikram: This time, a continent will be destroyed and here it goes! (The plasma power charges up and shoot it at the island of Madagascar) *Foosa: *growls* (The lemurs were watching the plasma goes though and Madagascar got destroyed as well) *Vikram: Yes! I blew up Madagascar! *Robots: *cheers again* *Leonard: My god, a tropical island is in the bomb. *Vikram: We killed everyone there. Now, Antarctica will be next for all the stupid Antarctic animals living there. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I am always the monster in here. (In Snowy Plans) *Montay: Back again? *Shippo: We must find Adelie-Land. *Josesito: But i can call it Nueva Adélie. *Esequiel: Nueva Adélie? *Josesito: It's part of Adelie-Land, or New Adelie-Land. *Shippo: I just saw something in the distance on the horizon. It looks like something deadly and can destroy an entire continent. *Esequiel: Continental Land! I will study it. Follow me. (The camera move foward to a foggy shadowy place called Skua-Land) *Skua #1: Gosh, this sucks. *Skua #2: I want something else. *Skua #3: Me too. (In the skua den) *Boss Skua: So my boys, we failed many times like stealing a present from christmas. *Brokebeak: This is way terrible. *Francesco: Or throwing snowballs at Mumble. *Brokebeak: *slaps Francesco* We don't even do that! *Francesco: Sorry. *Boss Skua: Now, revenge has come true. (Back at the Death Ice) *Vikram: I want more members that can stop Esequiel from doing all his dirty work! *Gorgen: We can find and see. *Vikram: No! I hate finding. We should go together. *Franko: Alright, i got the diamond. (The Diamond Video Shower 3000 teleports Vikram, Leonard, Gorgen and Franko to Skua-Land) *Vikram: That must has been weird to see this. (All of the skuas got shocked looking at them) *Frankie: Outsiders? There emperor penguins. *Dino: Seem strange. *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. What do we have here for you guys? *Vikram: My arch-nemesis. We need to have a talk. *Boss Skua: Show yourself. *Vikram: I'll fight you off and steal your homeland. (The Boss Skua take on Vikram and put his leg on Vikram's belly) *Vikram: Not bad, the aliens will pay for that. *Leonard: All of you guys are hired. *Skuas: *cheered* *Vikram: So, bring as many friends as you can so we can stop Esequiel and everyone from stopping us at the Death Ice. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. (At Continental Land) *Esequiel: Everything has been destroyed. *Shippo: Including Emperor-Land. (The big rocks were about to move slowly) *Montay: Can we get going? *Esequiel: No, broken homelands and stuff. All go to the garbage. *Josesito: The rocks are sharpy and there is no snow around. *Shippo: I know that my homeland will be the next one to be destroyed. We must do something before Antarctica is gone forever. (Six killer whales show up at the water, planning to eat the penguins) *Esequiel: *gulps* Killer Whales? *Montay: Oh no. Not them. *Josesito: They want to eat us. *Shippo: Seems so, but there is always a way. How about we use them to our advantage? *Esequiel: No! They will kill us all! (The drift was about to move, rocks were breaking apart) *Shippo; RUN! (The penguins run when the rocky mountains are about to break. The six killer whales flee away when the albatrosses begin to fly away. The crack was coming to them when the rocks are breaking) *Montay: We need to get out of there! *Esequiel: Everyone Jump! (Esequiel hold hands with his friends as they jump high to escape when the rocks crashes and Continental Land got destroyed by the cliff. They landed on a cliff of ice) *Esequiel: That was quick. *Montay: Way too evil. *Josesito: We are never going there again. *Shippo: I agree. That place is way to scary. *Josesito: Now, Adelie-Land is next. (In Adelie-Land) *Esequiel: Now since we make it, we need a few problems. *Montay: That would be right. *Shippo: Watch out for the ice rocks. *Josesito: We know. *Shippo: If we are to have a better chance at our mission, we should be transformed to adults. *Josesito: Wait! What?! Adults?! Esequiel and Josesito become chicks again. *Esequiel: This time Montay and Shippo, you need to wait for a year to become an adult. (Montay and Shippo looked upset) *Montay: Really? *Josesito: First of all, we don't know what that is. *Shippo: It's what our parents are! *Esequiel: Come on, keep moving. (They arrive at Adelie-Land) *Josesito: This place sound a bit familer. *Esequiel: Even the old Adelie-Land is icy, sharp and snowy. (They came by to Lovelace) *Montay: Lovelace? *Lovelace: What? *Esequiel: Help us defeat Vikram. *Lovelace: Vikram?! No! It can not be! *Sven: Actually, it is dangerous for you to go to the Death Ice and get killed there. *Shippo: He robbed many places, and ALOT! *Montay: Including my homeland. *Lovelace: You see any of your kind. Sventhink is the power to stop Vikram. *Esequiel: No, he's very powerful and he is going to destroy the world. *Shippo: Unless we all work together, our homelands are doomed. *Esequiel: Lovelace, i know that i can stop Vikram when we get to Penguin-Land. We will make a cannon together and we will go to the Death Ice tomorrow. *Lovelace: You bet my friend. *Sven: At last, everyone will agree to that. *Montay: We will get tickle torments and items back from this monster from space. *Esequiel: Tomorrow, we will defeat Vikram, now repeat with me. *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito: TOMORROW, WE WILL DEFEAT VIKRAM! NO MATTER WHAT, HE WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING HE DONE TO OUR HOMES! (Lovelace and Sven liked the idea) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito/Chapter 3 Previous: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito/Chapter 1 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep